Kairi Minami
A pretty boy turned victim, Kairi enjoys romantic walks on the beach and piña coladas. Although his good looks are always a plus, his true passion is the ocean, which is his home. Appearance In game Kairi stands tall at 6'3 in height, with long brown and hair messily tied into a ponytail. He has medium dark tan skin, thick eyebrows, and a very small beautymark under his left eye. His ears are pierced. His eyes are unique looking: They're both almost white, but the right one is blue, and the left one is purple. He wears a surfer swimsuit colored black, blue, and purple, with a cloud symbol on his chest. Beneath his clothes, he has various tattoos of clouds on his chest, right arm, and back. Kairi is very ''muscular, and he's always wet, as if he got out of the ocean and is just beginning to dry. ''Very pre-game Manami stood at 6'0 in height, with long, long blue hair down to his waist. He had the same eyes, but his eyebrows were shaped slightly different, and he wore different clothes to suit his modelling job. He always had a bright smile on his face. Manami's body was thinner and not muscular at all, and his appearance was somewhat androgynous. Stats Personality Kairi, under his paranoia-induced avoidance of physical contact and meaningful relationship, is a genuinely charming guy. He enjoys calling people petnames, such as "doll" or "handsome", as he is sort of flirty. He has a melancholic aura to himself, and is easily scared. Kairi attempts taking things easy and relaxing himself as much as he can. He wishes to portray himself as a cool, go with the flow sort of guy. Overall, he's nice to be around, as long as you're unthreatening. He enjoys parties, drinking, and having a fun time where he can not worry about anything; he particularly enjoys hanging around strong or physically active people, as he finds it inspiring and loves learning from them. Kairi avoids touching people and physical contact gets him panicky. He also avoids being alone with other people in closed spaces, unless he really trusts them. He also is very strict with his diet and exercise, as he wakes up early every day to go running, and eats as healthy as he can, given the situation. Background Manami Nanase was a chill young man who lived with his dad and his sister, on a nice house by the beach. He was a fairly popular boy, who often swung by parties and was well-liked in school. When he was about 15, he decided to try out for modelling, seeing as he was often complimented for his good looks: Pretty facial features, beautiful long blue hair, and mistmatched light eyes that stand out. He got in and was actually fairly successful, but the agency he was in wasn't good at all, and after a particularly traumatic incident in which he was a victim, at the hands of his agent, he decided to pack everything up and go back home. After that, he developed paranoia as he thought everyone would recognize him and that he would be taken away again. He then dyed his hair brown, started wearing gold eye contacts (which he lost prior to the game), and started exercising until his body was drastically different from its past thin, athletic self. After that, Manami started going by another name: Kairi Minami. He started keeping to himself more, althought he still frequented his friends at the restaurant by the beach. Story Upon waking up in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people, Kairi was naturally ridden with panic. However, he managed to keep a chill facade as much as he could. He was grateful to have very chill neighbors (other than Kuu, but they got along just fine so it was alright to him), and mostly kept to himself in regards to visiting other people or letting people in his room. One epic day, Kairi decided to get food from the food shitter and received best girl: A rabid giraffe. She was named Pineapple and was later left in the Zoo, often cared for by Aftan. Kairi had a daily workout routine, which particularly consisted on going out to run in the morning, for at least an hour, at the beginning of each day. First, he decided running laps around the park made sense, but after Miwa's body was found there, he didn't really want to be by himself there, so he decided to run along the train's tracks. Bad choice because he died on his way to one of his morning runs, thanks to a trap set by Suzu. The following are events that have occurred in after-game and are non-canon events.: In aftergame he gets to live his dream life: Secluded in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of people who haven't met him at all prior to this, near a beautiful beach, with a beautiful boat, and full of gorgeous people. He is thriving. Relationships Shou Ueshiba One of the only people Kai trusted, they both had a good relationship i hope. Kairi felt relaxed around Shou and felt confident that, if worst came to worst, he could count on him. Before dying, Kairi invited Shou into his room for tea. Before, they had a romantic dinner with spaghetti. Kuu Yonebayashi They were window neighbors. Kuu and Kairi often greeted eachother through the window and exchanged food, or collaborated to make food by mixing ingredients they both had. Before dying, Kairi gave Kuu his goose, which she ended up keeping alive. Reiko Kikuchi They got along okay, but Kairi was always too much of a coward to comply with Reiko's affection and stuff. Yue Yen Prior their deaths, they started hanging out and got along pretty well, even going as far as to have Kai offer to help Yue dye his hair. Tragic because they died in the same chapter. Rest of Meat Cult, Kichirou, Hoshiko, Banri He was scared of all these people. Trivia * His favourite food is coconut shrimp, and his favourite fruit is pineapples * He's a pescatarian * Kairi works out daily * Owns two pets: A parrot (Fluffy) and a belgium shepherd (Aoi) * He can hold his breath for 20 minutes * Likens himself to a mermaid in his mind Category:Victim Category:Deceased Category:Characters